


This day can't get any worse

by Wolfa5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Mutant Powers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfa5/pseuds/Wolfa5
Summary: You know those days that can’t seem to get any worse, well, this is one of them. And believe me, they can get worse.I don't know how to write summaries. Or anything... So enjoy!!!





	1. How could this get any worse

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below with any suggestions or comments. And if i should continue. Thxs *awkwardly shoots finger guns*

You know those days that can’t seem to get any worse, well, this is one of them. And believe me, they can get worse. Like how the day started with my alarm clock never going off. Or how when I got to work, I got a lecture from my boss because I was 10 minutes late. 10 minutes! And this my first time being late, Like give me a break dude. It's not like you ever get to work on time. 9/10 days everyone is waiting for your lazy ass to show up to unlock the doors. I had to stop myself from tossing a few decent sized rocks at him.

Oh yea, I never told you, I’m a mutant with elemental abilities. They can be fun sometimes, but most of the time it’s just restraining myself from hitting people with rocks. It can be hard sometime, very hard. But back to the day. After that, the diner was continuously filling with customers, so I never got a chance to rest, hardly had any time for lunch (basically had to shove my lunch down my throat), and got another lecture from my boss saying that I needed to work faster (lets just say that there may have been a couple stones pelting the window about that time, kind of like they were trying to ‘get in’). And of course I couldn’t say back against him, or I would most likely be fired. And than on my way home, I just had to say that this day couldn’t get any worse.

So of course when I went to cash my check in, there just had to be somebody who wanted to rob that bank. Ugh, I am so done with people today. Why does everyone have to be so annoying today.

“Put the money in the bag!” yelled one of the robbers. Ugh, I am so done. I looked around and saw that everybody else had their heads in between their legs and all three robbers backs were facing me. All three! pft, amateurs. So I quickly, but stealthily, put my hood up, tucked hair into the hood, and pulled some moisture from the air to create a kind of ice mask around my face. Yea, it was a little cold, but I wasn’t really affected by the cold anyway. So after I was finished, I stood up.

“Hey! Idiots! You know you should never turn your back on the people your trying to keep in control, right?” All three men whipped around as they heard me shout. And let me just say, their faces were priceless. They looked like they were about to piss themselves. Then they all raised their guns at me. pft , like they had the guts to shoot anyone.

“Who are you?” One of them yelled, I’m just going to call him jackass-1.

“Did you really just ask that? Why would I tell you who I am when I am obviously trying to hide who I am with this stupid get up” They all looked dumbfounded.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this.” I sighed. I spun them in a circle a couple times with a mini tornado and them threw them all at seperate walls, making sure not to hit people of course. They were all knocked unconscious as they hit the wall, and that was when the police burst in. UGH!!! I can’t catch a god damn break today, can I. 

“The men that are past out against the walls tried to rob this place, I stopped them. Your welcome.” With that I went to walk out the door when the police pulled out their guns and pointed them at me. Man, I just want to get home, get into some comfy pajamas, and pass out on the couch and forget the day.

“Freeze! Don’t move!” Nope, not dealing with it. With a swipe of my hand, the air around the guns pulled them out of each policeman’s hand. They all looked surprised and terrified at the same time. As I continued to walk to the front door, all the policemen backed up. Pft, cowards. I walked out the door and looked around. Damn, now I’m being recorded. With that I flew into the air with a burst of wind. I went around 4-5 blocks like this before I landed in an alleyway. I took my hair out of my hood and melted the ice mask that I had kept on my face.

I then walked the rest of the block and a half to my apartment complex. When I got into my apartment I threw my keys on the small side table beside my couch and threw my hoodie onto the couch. I then went to my bedroom, which you can basically see from the living room, and threw on the comfiest pajamas that I had. I headed out to the couch to watch netflix and flopped down onto the couch. I heard some kind of paper krinkle beneath me, so I reached under to figure out what it was…

Shit! I didn’t even get to cash my paycheck!


	2. I must be asking for trouble these days

Man, why am I so sore. Oh yea, I slept on the couch. I sat up with a jolt when I remembered what I did yesterday. Shit! Now there could be a whole lot of people after me. Damn my short fuse. At least I remembered to cover up my face before taking those men out, I wasn’t so out of it that I forgot to do that. What time is it? Shit! I have to be at work in 30 minutes, and it’s a 15 minute walk!

(Time skip to after the work day)

Thankfully I got there a minute before my boss came around the corner, and I was already 15 minutes late. So I was not complaining. But what I am complaining about is the fact that my boss put me on closing, by myself, since Eva called in sick today. It was torture. Especially since that meant I had to clean the whole place after everyone left. The whole place! I think my boss is trying to get me to quit at this point.

After cleaning the diner, I exited it and started my way back to my apartment. And to add to the bad luck, it was raining, but luckily not to hard.. Unfortunately, I was paying more attention to what netflix show I was going to watch when I got home, than to the route I was taking to actually get home. So of course I took the short cut and cut through some back alleys, at night, in the dark. I must be asking for trouble nowadays.

So I was walking through one of the alleys when I was suddenly slammed against the wall, which ended up knocking the air out of me. I then felt a sharp and cold object touch my throat. Great, just great. (Can you feel the sarcasm)

“Don’t make a sound, and don’t try anything stupid.” Great, so this idiot now wants to rob me.

“Give me your purse” Breathe, (Y/N), just breathe. Don’t do anything that you would regret. Unfortunately, the man thought I was taking to long and pushed the knife closer to my neck, causing it to bleed.

“I said. Give me. Your. Bag.” The man gritted out.

“First of all, you said purse. And second, you will regret that.” You didn’t know it but, at that moment, your eyes had turned purple. I sent him flying backward with a strong gust of wind, and kept him attached to the wall by encasing him in a shell of ice.

“What the hell! Shit, your her!” Well, seems like I’ve made a name for myself, Shit.

“Hey, I promise not to do anything. Just let me go.” Man, this man goes from holding a knife to my neck to a quivering coward in a split second. I heard a thud to my right and quickly took some more water to make another mask for myself. Man, I need a better way to mask my face because I am getting tired of making these ice mask. Their quick, but not really efficient.

 

“Let that man go.” I looked to your right to see spiderman standing next to me.

“Why would I, he attacked me first” I swear, if this man gets in my way. I don’t care who he is, I will stick him in ice quicker than you could say Spiderman.

“He did?”

“Uh, yea. Otherwise I wouldn’t have had to deal with this dickbag.” All of a sudden, recognition lit up his eyes. Shit.

“Wait, your that women from the bank robbery, aren’t you?” Why did my powers have to be so recognizable. Why couldn’t they be something less conspicuous like telekinesis, or… or… Like talking to animals.

“If I said no, would you believe me”

“Nope” Damn it, was kind of hoping that would work. Only one thing left to do.

“Sorry.”

“Huh.” I threw some water at his feet and froze it before taking off with a gust of wind. I heard a “Damn it” from behind me, followed by the cracking of ice and a distinct thwip. I pushed the wind harder to throw me faster through the air. That was till I was tangled in a very sticky web.

“Ah!” I started to fall and was ready for the pain of the fall. But was caught by a certain red spandex wearing spider. He put me down in a nearby alley and still with the web around, and let me just tell you, that stuff is sticky as anything.

“Geesh, why did you run? I was just asking you a question.”

“Well, what would you do if someone came up asking who you were. Who also has been told to keep an eye out for me by their avenger buddies.”

“Well.. I would probably run.”

“Hm… Could you at least let me out of this web, or whatever this is.” I say as I motion to the sticky stuff he had encased me in.

“Huh. Oh, Yea! Sorry.” he started to rip away the webbing he had shot at me. Once he had done so, I got up ready to take off before he could catch me when I heard him shout.

“Wait! Can I atleast get your name.” My name? Well, I can't tell him my real name. Shit, what should I tell him. Umm. Oh, I know.

“My name is kyoshi.” With that, I shot up into the air with a gust of wind, leaving spiderman behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering where the name came from, Kyoshi is actually the name of the avatar who came before Aang in, Avatar: The Last Airbender. And yes, I am a giant nerd.


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I had AP and SATs, and than when I tried to write this I got writers block. :( But the 3rd chapter is now up. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave a comment :)

Tony’s POV

“So you're telling me, that you had the person that Fury, director of all of our asses, told us to watch out for this morning… And you didn’t bring her back to the tower” Man, this kid is going to be the death of me.

“Well…” Peter scratched the back of his head. “She didn’t really seem keen on coming in. She even tried running. So what was I supposed to do, bring her here against her will?” I began to pace

“If she didn’t agree to it, or hear ya out, then ya. We don’t know if this person is dangero… Wait. Did you just say she?” 

“Uh… Yea?”

“So you just happen to left this very important detail out, that could help us find this this women?”

“Uh… I didn’t think it would be all that important detail.” Peter shrugged. Shrugged! Man, this kid. 

“Did she tell you anything else, or did you notice anything else about her.”

“Well… I noticed that she had (Y/H/L) hair, but I couldn’t tell the color because of how dark it was. She was a little taller than average. And she told me her name was… what was it?... oh yea! It was Kyoshi, I don’t really think that was her real name. Oh! And she had these really strange glowing purple eyes.”

I put my head in my hands. This kid left out so many details it wasn’t funny! Wait a minute…

“Did you say Kyoshi?”

“Uh… yea.”

“Where have I heard that name before.” I went to a computer and search up the name Kyoshi. Pft. Oh. My Gosh

“Hahaha.” I laughed at the reference the newly discovered mutant had made.

“What did you find?”

“The girl. She named herself Kyoshi, after one of the reincarnations of the avatar, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The avatar is someone who can bend the elements, just like her.”

“Oh… I knew that wasn’t her real name!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N) POV

I had finally gotten back to my apartment at… what time is it? Damn, 10 o’clock. I need to stop getting into these situations. Luckily, I have the day off tomorrow, so it doesn’t matter whether or not I go to bed on time. So I flung myself onto my couch and started up netflix. I turned on (Y/F/TV/S) and just simply sat back and relaxed, which I thought I definitely earned from these past two days. Like really! How unlucky can somebody get! As I watched my show and thought about the past two days, I drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip to morning)

Ugh, why is that even after sleeping, I am still almost as tired as I went to sleep. I woke up and got up off the couch and stretched, popping my back several times. Man, that felt so good, but I really have to stop sleeping on the couch. This is becoming a bad habit. It was my day off, so I got ready to head out and finally have a relaxing day, and be careful to avoid any problems and back alleys. As soon as I was ready I picked up my wallet and apartment keys and walked out the door.

I walked to my all time favorite coffee shop, a little run down place but super cozy, and got a vanilla bean frappuccino. Yea, yea, yea. It is basically just a bunch of sugar with a squirt of coffee, but… Shut up.

I then headed down to central park. It was a nice day out and the park was relatively empty. As you were walking, you weren’t paying attention (Man, I really need to work on my attention span) and I accidently hit into somebody, falling down and spilling my ‘coffee’ onto the ground. I looked down at my ‘coffee’ and frowned.

“Ah, why you do this to me coffee.” I saw a hand come into my vision and I looked up and saw the women I bumped into… Why does she look so familiar?

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, let me help you up.”

“Oh, no, I should be the sorry one. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” Like usual, “but thank you for the help up.” I grabbed her hand and hauled myself onto my feet with the women’s help. After I got up, the women noticed my spilled coffee on the ground.

“Oh no, You spilled your coffee! Please, let me buy you another one.” Man, this is women is to nice.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to do that. I bumped into you.”

“No, please, let me buy you another coffee, I would feel horrible if I didn’t.” This women probably didn’t mean to, but now I felt like I had to let her buy me a coffee or I would make her feel bad for the rest of the day. Ugh.

“Fine. But just the coffee! Nothing more.” The women smiled.

“Perfect.” So I bent down and picked up the, now empty, coffee cup. As we walked, I threw away the cup in a nearby trash can and continued on our way.

“Oh yea! I never even told you my name,” She held out her hand with a big smile. “My names Wanda.” I smiled back and shook her hand.

“Well, hello Wanda, my name is (Y/N).”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. And I really dont have an excuse... :/ I'm just lazy *shrugs*

When we got to the coffee shop Wanda lead me to, she asked me what kind of coffee I like than told me to go get a table for us. So I went and found us a double table. When Wanda came back, she put down her coffee and placed my coffee in front of me. I smiled and thanked her. We sat there and talked about a little bit of everything. I told her I worked in a diner and I asked what she did for a living.

 

“Wait, you didn’t know who I was this entire time?” Wanda scrunched her eyes up in confusion. I took a sip from my coffee and looked at her questionly.

 

“Am I supposed to know?”

 

“Well, I just kind of figured you did… Well, this is awkward.”  _ Why would it be awkward _

 

“Well, than what do you do for a living. Are you some kind of celebrity or something.” I took another sip of my coffee and leaned back in my chair.

 

“Kind of, I’m one of the Avengers. Scarlett Witch to be exact.” I looked at her with wide eyes and had to stop myself from spitting out the coffee that was currently in my mouth.  _ Man, how could I not recognize her, now I see it. _ That is why she looked so familiar, from all the times I saw her on T.V. She looked sheepish and started to get up.

 

“If you feel uncomfortable with me now that you know, I can leave…” She kept mumbling and stuttering after that, telling me that she would be ok with leaving. Shit, I didn’t mean to make her feel bad.

 

“No! Its fine, I was just a little shocked that I didn’t recognize you. I loved talking to you.” I hurriedly said before she could actually leave. She looked up at me sheepishly.

 

“Are you sure?” I smiled brightly.

 

“Completely.”

 

So she sat back down, and it was kind of awkward for a little bit till I struck up a conversation with her again.

 

“So… What’s it like living with a bunch of superheroes?” She laughed

 

“It’s not what most people think it would be like. It’s basically like living with a bunch of 3 year olds who are on a never ending sugar high.”  _ That sure sounds like a plan for disaster. _

 

“Really? Even Captain America?” How could Captain America be like a 3 year old. I just can’t see that

 

“Oh believe me, Steve is one of the biggest man childs out of everyone. Don’t let his ‘I’m Captain America’ behavior fool you. He  **loves** to play pranks on everyone in the tower. If it wasn’t Loki, than the next suspect is Steve.” I laughed, just imaging Captain America going around pranking everyone in the tower was hysterical.

 

“I think I would pay to see that. Coming next to movie theaters near you, Captain America pranking the entire Avengers team.” I waved my hand in the air as I pretended to be announcing it like the next best movie. I was laughing so hard I was crying, and Wanda followed along not to long after me. We talked for a while longer before she realized she had to go back for a meeting.

 

“I’m so sorry I have to go back, I wish I could talk with you more.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I get it, you have important avenger things to do. Don’t worry.” I said to her with a smile. I always thought the avengers would always be so serious with what they had to do. But with what Wanda told me about all of the avengers, I see that they are just a bunch of children. She smiled.

 

“Here, let me see your phone.” Wanda held out her hand so I could place my phone in her hand. I was kind of curious as to why she would need my phone.

 

“Why?” I said as I handed her my phone. She laughed.

 

“I’m going to put my phone number into it. What else?” She started to type her number in, and than handed back my phone. She looked back at me.

 

“There, now we can talk some more when I get some free time.”

 

“Yea, that would be great.” I said with a smile. Man, I don’t think I have hung out with anyone in a while. There have been parties from co-workers, but that was mostly fourth of july kind of stuff where everyone is invited. And when I did come to them, I was mostly by myself besides the few welcomes when I first walk in. It actually felt… nice.

 

“Alright, I texted myself from your phone so I also have your phone number. I’ll text you when the meeting is done if I have time.” Wanda told me as she went towards the front door.

 

“Alright, talk to you later.” I called back to her.

 

“Same, bye.” She called back with a wave.

 

After Wanda left, I started to walk home, carefully avoiding any back alleys. It was around a 10 minute walk but it was a nice day out so it was a pleasant walk back to my apartment. When I got back, it was about 3 o’clock and I decided that my apartment could use… a little cleaning. So I put on my playlist and started cleaning. By the time I was finished, it was 7 o’clock and I was exhausted. So I threw on a pair of pajamas and passed out on my bed, for once.

 

(Time skip to the next morning)

 

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm and groaned.  _ Man, I have to go to work again. _ So I got up and started to get ready. I had turned the T.V on and to the news channel while I was making my lunch for the day, but had it down low so it was just background noise. After I finished making lunch, I looked up at the T.V to see what they were talking about. I couldn't believe what they were saying, or what the headline said,

 

_ “Fugitives from S.H.I.E.L.D have taken hostages in a locale diner on 8th street” _

  
And then they showed a picture of the diner. _Please don't let it be…_ I didn't get to finish that thought before the picture came up. it was my work, with everyone who opened today inside of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Stupid Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had writers block. but than i needed something to help me procrastinate even more and i could suddenly write again. Comments are always welcomed :)

_Crap, What am I supposed to do._

I started to pace. I could always keep getting ready and than wait for the mess to clear up. It did say shield fugitives, so the Avengers will take care of this, right? Yea, of course they will. Most of the Avengers were with shield, so they will take responsibility for this and help. But what if they don’t. What if they are to busy with other things, larger problems in the world than a hostage situation at a diner.

Shit, why does everything have to be so complicated. Why can’t I go back to the life where I basically never used my powers and almost never had to even think about using my powers. But if I do go and the Avengers show up, what if they try to take me in. Spider Man even said he was supposed to bring me in if he saw me, Thank goodness I was able to convince him not to. Ugh. I rubbed my hand down my face and looked at the T.V again…

_God damn my conscience._

I grabbed the T.V remote and turned it off, and then ran to my room to get what i needed. I grabbed a pair of tights that were comfortable enough to fight in but wouldn’t get in the way of fighting. I then grabbed a hoodie that should be ok enough to fight in, and grabbed a cap/beanie and shoved my hair into it so it couldn’t be grabbed or used to identify me. Finally i grabbed a old ratty scarf to cover the lower part of my face and shoved the ends of it down the hoodie.

I then grabbed my shoes and raced out the door…

I know I’m going to regret this

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was currently sitting on one of the buildings next to the diner, trying to figure out how to get in. They had both of the exits, front and back, covered with big men with even bigger guns. _I could tell the men were getting agitated inside and that was not good. Damn it, I need to think of something quick!_

…

_Wait, if i can’t go in the front, and can’t go in the back, then what about entering below._

As soon as I had a plan formed, I found a back alley close enough to get to the shop quickly, but not close enough that someone would find the hole i was about to make.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Second Person POV*

You were digging straight forward hoping that you would end up in the right spot when you came up, it would be really bad to jump up into a hotel lobby or something.

You went what you thought would be about 50 yards before pushing up so that you were right under the foundation of the building. You stood very still trying to listen to what was happening.

“... Please…”

“... Shut up… or… Shoot.”

_Yep this is the right place you thought._

You started walking again about 20 feet before stopping and listening again.

You heard nothing so you guessed that you had assumed right and you were in the kitchen. The kitchen had no doors or windows, so it wasn’t a room that these guys would need to be constantly survaling. You had the air in between the cracks in the foundation work its way out, destroying it in the process. You started with a tiny hole just to make sure there was not anyone actually in the room.

You then made a hole just big enough for you to come through and crawled through it. Making sure not to make any noise, you crept back to the guy who was guarding the back door. You quickly jumped on him, with one hand on his mouth and an arm around his throat to choke him out. Luckily you got him by surprise, because you could tell by the way he was fighting while being choked out that he would have been at least 10x stronger than you, and could have taken you down easily.

You set him carefully, and looked over him to see if there was anything useful. You spotted two daggers that you could use, but there was no way you were taking the gun. First of all, you didn’t know how to use it. And it also was way to bulky.

So you then crept towards the dining area and looked around the corner, only to find 4 men there with just as big guns as the last guy. Guess I can’t jump attack them, but i do have the element surprise. _Maybe I could…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Tony’s POV*

We were currently outside a diner, and by we, I mean the Avengers and me. Some hydra goons had decided to take a diner hostage, they said they had demands but haven't stated anything yet. This has been going on for at least an hour, what could be taking so long for just a deman…

There was suddenly shouting from inside, followed by guns being fired off. I could already see the look in caps eye, that we were about to go in when the doors suddenly burst open.

All guns were trained on the door, but instead of hydra coming out, all the hostages did. After they all came out somebody came stumbling out behind them. They had blood dripping down the front of them, along with a couple bullet hole in them. They had tried to take off in a gust of wind, but had only got about 5 feet off the ground before they fell back to the ground, and not very nicely either. Wait, could it be… 

Without warning, I ran up to the person and checked their eyes. Just like peter said, this person, or now i knew girl, had purple eyes.

“Tony, what the hell! You can’t just go running into this, you what if they were...” Cap started to lecture me but I stopped him.

“Cap, this is the girl fury was looking for.” Cap stopped talking and looked surprise.

“How do you know?”

“Because she has…”

The girl groaned in pain, when I looked over at her, I could tell that she had lost a significant amount of blood.

“I can tell you later, right now, she needs medical attention.” With that I picked the girl up and flew off to the tower, where bruce was waiting just in case anyone had gotten hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i totally just begin a whole new story and write another chapter for another fan fic to keep procrastinating doing summer work... Yes, I 100% did. 
> 
> *Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you have any suggestion :)


	6. The moment when you realize you are totally screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :/

(Your POV)

I started to come to, and I felt pain all over my body. I heard a strange beeping to my right, I tried to look to my right but I was so sore I could barely do it. I finally turned my head enough to see that it was a heart rate monitor. _Am I in a hospital? How the heck did I end up in a hosp… Oh yea._

(Flashback)

_I’m totally going to regret this plan._ I got ready to head out into something that was almost certainly not going to end well. I took a breathe in before I took a step out from behind the wall and pushed all the men towards the walls, trying my best to throw them hard enough to knock them out, unfortunately I wasn’t able to throw them hard enough and recovered way faster than I suspected.

One of the men got up almost immediately after I threw them and started to shoot. I had condensed the air around me and the other people in the shop, but once everyone started to shoot there was only so much I could do. I had put most of my energy into protecting the others and several bullets had gotten through the ‘shield’ I had put up, resulting in me getting shot in the stomach, shoulder, and many other places. Luckily, I was able to keep the ‘shield’ up around the others though.

As soon as the guns stopped firing and they were out of bullets, I sprinted towards them to try to give the people enough time to run out of here. I ran up to punch the first guy in the jaw, but he was easily able to block my punch. The man threw me into another wall, and when I looked up I could see all 4 men coming closer to me.

_Think quickly, (Y/N)!_

I was trying to figure out something I could do without having to actually fight them physically. I wouldn’t be able to win in a physically fight, and my energy is running low. There was only one thing I could think of, and it was something I truly did not want to do. Since I figured out I could do it, I promised myself to never use it on anyone, but now it seemed like I had no choice unless I wanted to end up dead and beaten into a bloody pulp.

See, the human body is made up of about 60% water, so if I was able to get control of that water, I could control that person. So, I searched for the water inside each of their bodies and took control of them. I stopped them in their tracks, and made them place down each of their weapons. They all had equally confused faces on and didn’t know what was happening. I quickly got all of them on their knees and got water out of the sink and froze every part of them, except for their heads, together and to the ground.

When I was done, I turned around to look at the people who had been huddled in the corner while the fight was going on. I took a step towards them, but they all tensed up. I sighed and went back to where I was.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you’re free to go,” I said to them. They hesitated for a moment, before they all started to run for the door.

I waited for all of them to be out before I followed behind them. As I walked out I saw all the policemen and…

_Shit! The Avengers are here._

I was running on fumes, but I had to get out of there. So I tried to get out of there quickly by making the air push me of the ground and above the buildings so I could get home fast, but I was barely 5 feet of the ground when I lost consciousness.

(Back to the present)

Now that I remember what happened, I am almost certain that I am not in a hospital. I tried to get up, but, for one, there were cuffs around my wrist attaching me to the bed, and I was also completely to sore and in pain to do much of anything. Which includes trying to break out of Avengers tower, especially when the whole Avengers would most likely be on my ass. I huffed and put my head down and waited for somebody to come, but there was one thing running through my head the whole time.

_I am **SO** fucking screwed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions :)


End file.
